More Than Siblings!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just a Fluff oneshot between Naruto and Will. Naruto and Will are old friends, raised as siblings. Though one day their feelings for each other are unexpectedly revealed. You can find this and all my fics on Deviantart. Join and follow me on Twitter, under the name, Kyuubi16.


More Than Friends  
0  
Naruto x Will  
0  
Author's Note  
0

So after some consideration I finally got all the themes and ideas for a main universe fanfics like this are based off of. Any and all fanfics mentioning Naruto and Will as siblings will be based off a fanfic known as The Vandoms. That will be the primary Universe exploring how the two came to be siblings and everything else. All and all I hope you guys continue to enjoy my stories.

I also would like to advertise YourFanfiction. Head there, sign up, and post your fanfics there. Song, Original Fanfiction, and MA stories are allowed there. Don't let others on here discourage you from joining. Also join Chatango, also connected to YourFanfiction. The Chatgroup Fanfiction Pilgrims needs new members.  
0  
Story Start  
0

''I'm bored.'' one Wilhelmina Vandom informed her step-brother. Wilhelmina, better known as Will was age fifteen, with bob-cut red-hair wearing a red T-shirt and ripped jeans. She was sitting next to her childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The blond, spiky haired youth groaned, sighed, and promptly rolled his eyes as he closed the book he was trying to read all day, but people kept on interrupting him.

''I swear, am I the only person that can amuse you?'' Lord knows if this was going to be the result of his Will and Olsen breaking-up he would have never been so gleeful. Naruto never hated Matt, he was just being protective of his friend. Growing up without a family and having few friends for most of his childhood resulted in him being a bit overprotective of his bonds. That also meant jumping to Will's defense without often getting the full story. Naruto remembered all the times the couple had relationship drama every other week.

''Come on...'' Will said as she grabbed his arm, pulling him over so she could rest her head on her shoulder. ''Amuse me big brother.'' she said with pleading eyes. Since Will didn't take too well to Japanese she stuck to using the English equivalent of Japanese suffixes and names.

''No,'' he simply and quickly said and pulled away.

''Ugh, you jerk.'' she playfully remarked, grabbing his pillow and hitting him in the head. ''I swear, all guys are jerk-asses.''

''Hey, don't be doing that all guys are something mess.'' he remarked as he fell back onto the bed and stretched. ''Except your own failures, don't put it all on one gender.''

''Hey!'' she exclaimed. ''Aren't you usually on my side?''

''Now, now, baby sister, when you start bashing the more handsome sex I have to object.'' he cheekily answered.

Will snorted and began twirling one of her fingers through one of her cow-licks. ''Women aren't suppose to be handsome. That's a compliment for guys.''

''Tell that to the old school British.'' Naruto then started doing a British accent. ''Where its all classy love. I can't read a book so I might as well see what's on the Tele.''

''Right, and when my friends and I try to speak Japanese its offensive. You're being hypocritical.'' she noted as Naruto chuckled and sat up.

''I'm sorry baby sister,'' he gleefully teased. ''...but when it comes to speaking other languages I'm a natural. You and you're friends on the other hand,'' he shook his head. ''...you sound like tourists reading from a translation book.''

''Okay that's it! You're going to pay for that!'' Will growled as she launched herself at the blond. Will began tickling the blond, using her weight to pin him to the bed while she tickled his ribs.

''Hey! Stop it you gremlin!'' Naruto remarked as he burst into laughter. After a few minutes Will finally stopped and their eyes met. Heat rose to Will's cheek when she realized she was straddling Naruto and quickly moved off of him. She paused when she felt him grab her wrist, keeping her from leaving the bed. ''Hey, where do you think you're going?''

''Away from you. You evil man.''

''Evil? Am I?'' he questioned as their eyes met again. ''Obviously you're trying to deny the fact that I am a sexy man and it drives you wild.'' he cheekily replied.

''As if!'' Will exclaimed in disbelief. ''You are so egoistical I swear.''

''No, just handsome.'' He argued.

''And you never listen.'' she argued, their faces coming dangerously close.

''I hear all. I just only reply to things that interest me.'' their noses were practically touching.

''You're annoying.''

''And you're cute.'' he replied and found himself caught off guard when Will suddenly kissed him. Instead of pulling back Naruto kissed back, the kiss deepening as Naruto wrapped an arm around Will's waist. After a few more second the kiss broke, leaving the both of them with the revelation of what just happened. ''So...wow.'' Naruto spoke.

''I...I...'' Will's cheeks darkened as she tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

''I didn't dislike that sort of thing.'' Naruto began, finally pulling together a sentence. ''And I won't say I haven't thought about it.''

''But, I mean, how do we go for just goofing around to...well...this?'' Will was trying to make sense of her feelings.

''You're not going to do that suggest that tired I don't want to mess up our friendship thing are you?'' he really hope that, that wasn't what Will was going to suggest. ''Because no matter what I'm going to be there for you.'' he replied, his fingers coming to rest where Will's heart was causing her face to heat up once more. ''And in your heart, in both hearts we're connected by our feelings and our duty. And hear and I now I want to show you how I feel.'' And with that he kissed Will.

Will found herself returning the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will then pulled Naruto down with her as she laid on his bed. The kiss grew more passionate, nibbling on each other's lips as warmth coursed through them. They smiled at each other, not having to read each other's minds to understand the depth of the other's feelings. ''I care about you too.'' she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. ''Its just...I'm not ready for a relationship. At least, not yet, but someday...''

"I know." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Will and rested his chin on her head. ''I suppose this is going to take some time for things not to be awkward.'' he said as they slowly pulled apart. ''We can still make out right?''

''Uugh, Naruto!'' despite the fact that she was trying to act annoyed Will couldn't keep the smile off her face. No matter what Naruto was Naruto. She got up and began leaving the room with a shake of her head.

''Oh come on, we practically doing everything couples do but that anyway.'' he argued as he followed after her. Though one thing was for sure. From that moment their relationship had change. They were now simply more than friends.


End file.
